


GO

by sugarainbow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Eventual Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gangs, Han Jisung | Han is a Little Shit, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Kissing, Teasing, To Be Continued, and stuff like that yeah, minho with red hair had me screaming, super vague & random, the trailer made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarainbow/pseuds/sugarainbow
Summary: Minho finds Jisung impossibly maddening and, as much as he tries to stay away from him, Jisung finds a way to get under Minho's skin, making it harder for the older to resist each time.Just like any other time, Jisung has him wrapped around his finger once again.russian translation
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 24
Kudos: 479





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [GO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862166) by [yeeet (openyourrice)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/openyourrice/pseuds/yeeet)



> _been listening to **blood//water by grandson** while writing some parts of this_

The sudden sound of the other door being opened and slammed once Minho slides inside, on the driver’s seat, momentarily startles Jisung. He shows no sign of it on his face, though. There's only a slight smirk tugging at his lips as he waits for the older to lash out at him for even daring to come here, let alone get inside _his_ car.

“Get out.”

His voice is surprisingly calm, when it shouldn’t be. Jisung knows by now, that Minho doesn’t appreciate it - no, he hates it - when others lay even a single finger on his so precious baby. This time, seemingly, he doesn’t lash out, he’s just given Jisung a warning. It amuses him really, the fact that Minho thinks he takes his empty threats seriously. Just as the older lives for the high of the danger, Jisung’s one for dangerous games himself. Maybe that’s why he likes to mess around with Minho the most out of them all. The younger turns to him, a playful smile stuck on his face as he gives Minho a look-over. The other’s eyes are on him, too, when Jisung does reach his face.  
“Boss wants to see you.”

Minho doesn’t betray any emotion that swarms through him right now, but Jisung knows, he knows he’s piqued the other’s interest. Minho’s icy, sharp voice cuts again, but not to question why, he’s not that stupid to ask such questions, instead:  
“How did you get inside?”

“Y’know Felix has a soft spot for me.” Jisung snorts, reaching for something in his pocket and then bringing the keys between them, right in Minho’s face. The latter throws him a glare at the same time he grabs them from Jisung’s hand. Stupid him for trusting Felix. He should've known the latter would side with Jisung.

“When is it gonna be?” The red haired boy eventually asks, but doesn’t turn to look at the younger.

“Mm, tonight. I’d have texted you, or called, but you never answer me.”

Minho sighs, throwing his head back against the seat and closing his eyes. He doesn’t want anything to do with him, that’s why. Ever since he’s joined them, not that long ago, Jisung had taken an interest in him. He’s been particularly persistent and annoying and he just won’t go away, won’t leave him alone. Not even a single moment to breathe and not because of the organization; The raven haired boy’s been a bigger headache than any of his... jobs. He wouldn’t have imagined that dealing with one of them would count as one of the toughest tasks. Jisung seems to have read his mind as he chuckles and dives in, closer to him. “Don’t worry, I like it like this more, too. Why text when I can always come to see you?”

“You seem to have a lot of free time on your hands.”

“I don’t, I just know my priorities.”

Glaring, Minho turns to him so quickly that it makes Jisung let out a short laugh. “What?”

Jisung takes advantage of the older’s state, of how baffled he seems and climbs out of his seat, positioning himself on Minho’s lap with a swift movement instead. Minho doesn’t even have time to process what’s happening, but he finds himself holding onto Jisung’s hips, tighter than intended. Jisung bites his own lip, eyes seeking Minho’s mouth with a challenging glint as he presses up closer and wraps his arms around the older’s shoulders. “I...” Jisung whispers as he breaks the eye contact and a smug smile takes over again on these features as he moves forward, his lips brushing against Minho’s ear. “I still haven’t figured you out.”

The tingles that creep down Minho’s spine make him close his eyes shut and tightly fist the fabric of Jisung’s jacket in his hands. _Take a grip. Don’t fall for it. It’s all games to him._

Jisung’s lips trail down, pressing on the smooth skin of the older’s jaw, then sweetly moving onto the column of his neck. “It drives me crazy...” He whispers, biting lightly a particular spot and sucking, near another faded mark left by him only days prior. A deep moan leaves Minho’s lips, no matter how hard he tries to suppress it, to not give Jisung the satisfaction of hearing it. “...That you just won’t open up to me.”

It’s Minho’s turn to take the younger by surprise as he manages to open his eyes, sobered by the sudden genuine confession. The grip on Jisung’s waist only tightens as he pushes him and the younger’s back hits the steering wheel, so suddenly that the breath is knocked out of him. He blinks, eyes wide at Minho’s outburst of dominance. His arms are still loosely circling Minho’s neck as the latter dives in, eyes fixed on Jisung’s lips. “It might work with everyone else...” He trails off, smiling sweetly when Jisung lets out a gasp, caused by Minho’s hands sneaking under his shirt, squeezing his sides and going up past his back, caressing warm skin. Minho presses their foreheads together, looks him in the eye, and just when Jisung thinks he’s about to finally, _finally_ put those lips at good work, the older smiles mischievously, pulling back from him. “...But I won’t fall for your tricks.”

Jisung lets out a desperate sound, akin to chocking and an unintelligible grunt before he reacts, gripping the collar of Minho’s dark grey racing suit and forcing him down on himself, lips meeting in a crashing kiss. It’s aggressive from the very beginning, he opens his mouth under Minho’s insistent tongue, kisses back as fiercely, keeps one hand on the older’s cheek and the other on the back of his neck to not let him back out now. Minho doesn’t have any intention of halting either, as his hands firmly grip Jisung’s thighs, pull him closer and he bites down on the younger’s bottom lip, swallowing the noises of pleasure right from the other’s mouth. They part for the briefest moment to catch their breath and Jisung can’t help but leave a trail of pecks on Minho’s jaw, licking, biting, sucking, as one of his hands makes its way down the older’s body and rests on the obvious tent there. “Want you...” He demands, pressing down his palm at the same time he looks up and locks eyes with Minho. He’s glad he can see his own need mirrored on Minho’s face. “Please.”

Minho’s breath comes out ragged as he stares, taking in the state of the younger. He analyzes the options he has and quickly comes to a decision when Jisung grinds on his lap, moving back and forth, and he moans so close to his ear Minho is sure that the sound will haunt him for days to come. “Not here, not now...People will crowd this place for the race soon.”

“I-I don’t care.” Jisung whines as he shakes his head, voice on the verge of breaking, trying to change the older’s mind. He kisses Minho again, as urgently as before. This time the older resists the urge to kiss back, though. “Nobody will come in here, please...” 

They will, surely Felix, or anyone else could come inside Minho’s garage anytime now since time is running out and the race is about to start. Jisung is well aware of it and that’s the exact reason he doesn’t want to back off. If anything, it adds up to the excitement that's making him feel like going crazy right now. “They will.” Minho states simply and, even though it takes a lot of effort, the lust fogging his mind, he manages to push Jisung back, this time gentler, earning a disappointed groan from him. He lets Jisung - and himself, for that matter - calm down a bit, avoiding to meet his eyes as they regain their breath and composure.

With one last loud sigh, Jisung unwraps his arms from around the other and gets up, climbing back on his seat. He smooths down the wrinkles on his shirt before tugging it back in his pants. “Jerk.” He mutters under his breath, checking his hair and face in the mirror.

Minho keeps silent throughout Jisung’s self check-up. Only when the younger is about to open the door and disappear does he speak up. “After tonight’s meeting... I’ll take you for a ride.”

Jisung just gets out without looking back, nor answering him. Ten minutes later, when his phone pings with the sound of a notification, Minho is still in the car, pondering. The screen lits up and he doesn’t even need to reach for his phone, as he can clearly read the text from where he is, a smirk forming in the corner of his lips.

_Make it two._


	2. Chapter 2

"You're the biggest, most insufferable jerk I know. And trust me, I know a lot."

Minho shouldn't be surprised - and he isn't really - to hear Jisung's high-pitched, annoying voice get closer. Apparently, the dark haired boy's favorite hobby is showing up out of nowhere, everywhere. Even when Minho purposefully ignores and avoids him. No, in fact, this is happening exactly _because_ Minho is ignoring him on purpose - has been for a few hours now. He should have seen it coming. _“After tonight’s meeting... I’ll take you for a ride.”_ Is what he promised after he bluntly rejected Jisung and pushed him away, making him leave fuming and turned on. A lot happened after that hasty promise's been made, so who can blame him for throwing those words away, in the back of his mind, along with the endless texts and calls from Jisung?  
The race and him barely making it in the second place, the meeting that just ended and all the ways it went wrong.  
Today's been more than enough and dealing with Jisung once again isn't what he's had in mind. A fucking break - that's what he needs. From everything and everyone, including Jisung. "You say that," When Jisung steps next to him, Minho turns to him from where he's leaning against his car, giving him an equally bored and unimpressed look, to match the tone of his voice. "But you keep following me around."

Jisung slaps the cigarette away from his hand, the same one he's been planning to light up, before Minho has a chance to do something about it. He can't do much when Jisung steps on it either. He raises his gaze to meet the younger's; if Minho thought Jisung had been angry earlier, it was nothing compared to the state he is in now. "I'm not following you around."  
Jisung steps in front of him, jutting his chin out in utter stubbornness, just to accentuate his words. "I like to get what I'm promised, when I'm promised something. You know it's part of my job." He curls a hand in those red strands, forcing their faces closer to each other's.

Minho stares at him wordlessly for a small eternity before he huffs a laugh, eyes moving from Jisung's own to his lips as he gets rid of that hand, pushing the other back. "Go home."

"Not until I get what I want."  
Jisung insists, this second time grabbing and holding onto the collar of Minho's jacket with both hands, lips lifted into a small, mischievous smile. "And you know I always do."

"Forget it. When I said that earlier..." Minho catches his wrists and forces Jisung to back off, yet another time. "I was trying to get rid of you."

Jisung lets out a small laugh at that. "Aren't you always? You always seem to enjoy it when I stay, though. Why won't you admit it already?"

"Admit what?" Jisung's hands just won't stay away from him. It's useless to try to get them off, so Minho just lets them rest on his shoulders.

Seeing that he's finally not being pushed back anymore, Jisung dares to properly wrap his arms around him and lean more onto the older. "That you've got a soft spot for me, of course."

"Get lost." Minho still hasn't moved an inch, hasn't done anything, much to Jisung's disappointment.

So, just to rile him up, to get the other where he wants to, Jisung presses his lips against his ear into a small kiss, all while moving his leg between Minho's thighs. For now, it's there simply to tease him, not to press up, since Jisung's attention and focus is mostly on the soft skin of Minho's jaw and neck. His teeth graze his earlobe, he sucks and bites, moving from his ear to every single spot he knows will make Minho struggle to maintain that calm, expressionless face. "Come on, you obviously need it." He whines, his voice turning into an almost whisper.  
He pulls back from him a bit, studying Minho intently. He's noticed the brand new wounds the second he's gotten close enough to the older, but now that he has the chance to get a better look at them, he can't help but give him a worried look. Jisung brings one hand to Minho's face, letting his fingers gently run over the dried blood in the corner of his lips and then doing the same thing to the injured spot that's right below his eyebrow. It's still not the worst he's seen. Actually, Jisung lets a sigh of relief since Minho's managed to get away with just this. They've all been through worse, have endured worse than this. A few punches for not getting the job done properly can't even be considered punishment. Jisung doesn't question a thing. Not about the race, not about the meeting and not if it still hurts. There's no need to anyway; he can read all those answers on Minho's face. He's come all the way for one reason only and he won't let worry and other distracting feelings he might or might not want to acknowledge get in the way. So, when he stares directly into Minho's eyes, he brushes all those thoughts off and resumes to teasing the older. "You won't admit it, but I know you. You want this... Want me."

He sees the way Minho's eyes darken and finally, finally there's a reaction as the older grabs his waist, holding tightly onto it as he raises his voice. "You don't know anything about me. Stop assuming you do."

Jisung smiles at the sudden change and he knows then that that's the beginning of what he wants. He's pressing up further, dragging his hips against the other's in a sudden, irrevocable movement. "Please... I've been in this far longer than you. I was a kid when they took me in, you think I haven't seen enough people like you?" Minho raises a brow, challenging him to go on. "You never talk about yourself and you don't let any of us get closer than needed." Jisung's lips find their way back to Minho's skin, but this time he moves agonizingly slow. He makes sure to avoid the bruise, kissing and kissing until their mouths are one inch away. For a moment, he focuses on the older's lips and how they part in what he assumes it is an invitation. Then, looking up, he catches Minho's eyes following the tip of his tongue as Jisung licks his lips. That look on Minho's face and those hands burning his sides with their grip on him... Jisung can't help the little chuckle that slips out at the thought that it didn't even take him that long. "What I do know is that it's all just an act. Or most of it."

"Yeah? And how are you so sure?"

"It's thrilling to study you." Jisung presses a light kiss on his mouth; it's just a brief touch of lips that doesn't manage to move Minho in the least. "I know you're lying when you say you don't want this." Another peck, but Jisung's lips linger more. And then, with that annoying, smug smile of his, he pulls back and cups Minho's face. "You may not realize it, but your hands... They're gripping my waist really tight. It almost hurts." Minho's hold loosens a bit at that, just because. "It's also in your voice. When you tell me to get lost you're just begging me to stay." Jisung continues to mumble. "And your eyes have that desperate glint in them."

"You should take a look at yourself first." Minho's having a hard time admitting defeat, but with Jisung all over him, his lips barely touching anything and as he feels the growing hardness against his hip, he knows that he's slowly but surely getting to the point of snapping. It's too much and nothing at all. Jisung will be the death of him. Not any of the men that are after him, not the jobs and not the races. Not any of these. When the younger opens his mouth again and it's to talk and not kiss, Minho takes the matter into his own hands, the matter being Jisung.

"And you also-"

"Shut the fuck up." He twists them around, until it's Jisung's back pressing against the car's door. It's sudden and abrupt, but all the other wanted. Minho sees it in the way Jisung's smile doesn't drop; it only gets wider and he's fucking wrapping his legs around his waist in an instant, like he's been expecting it. Like he's done it so many times by now that it comes naturally. One of Minho's hands comes to rest on the car, next to Jisung's head, while he holds the younger by the small of his back, fisting the fabric of Jisung's shirt. He adds, in a way too breathless voice. "For once, stop fucking talking."

Jisung has the audacity to move his hips, rolling them upwards just to prove a point. That point being that Minho is as hard as him and that yes, he's right - it's all just an act. Has the audacity to tilt his head and feign innocence before he says, fighting that teasing smile off his face... _"Make me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo someone's gonna be angry 
> 
> uh, i still don't know what this vague and very random au is, but i got the sudden urge to continue it :D
> 
> maybe i'll... get the sudden urge again, who knows 👀


	3. Chapter 3

"Are the races not enough?"  
From where he is laying on the backseat, arm behind his head and legs carelessly thrown over Minho's lap, Jisung can stare at the latter's reactions without a care - it's not like there's a lot of them anyway, but he is content enough with staring at his blank face regardless. Minho's lucky he's quite a sight, with or without bruises. "I mean in terms of money." Jisung might not know much about him, but it has got to be this - the reason he's accepted their offer in the first place. Money is always what draws them in. Or most of the time. Some of their people _are_ crazy bastards who do take pleasure in torturing and killing, be it for money or not, but he's pretty sure that's not the older's case. The time for Minho to prove himself worthy of being one of them is yet to come and then he'll know for sure in which category he belongs. Until then, Jisung's left wondering and guessing.

  
  
Minho doesn't turn to him, doesn't give an answer of any sorts. The older simply faces forward, head thrown back against the seat and eyes fluttering shut. The only thing that lets Jisung know that he's here and listening is the slow movement as he brings that cigarette to his mouth and then drops his hand back to his side. Jisung wasn't quick enough to get rid of this one. With a little sigh, his eyes move slowly from Minho's face and focus on the view that the opened door lets him see more of. Jisung has no idea where they are, since for the whole time Minho's been driving his eyes had been glued onto the older and not the road. Some place outside the city, he guesses, taking in the few most likely abandoned buildings and the lack of streetlights or people.

  
  
_"Make me."_

He had been so eager to see what Minho would do after that, after bringing him to the point of losing his temper, only for his hopes to come crushing down at the same moment the older got a hold of his arm, pulled him away from the car for a moment and then shoved him inside it, grunting something Jisung didn't have time to make out. His dissapointment had been short lived, though. Seeing Minho get in his seat and knowing what would follow was enough for that smirk to return - Jisung was getting at least half of what he's been promised. Watching closely how Minho starts up the engine, presses the pedal all the way down and clutches the steering wheel until his knuckles turn white from gripping so tight don't and will never fail to amaze Jisung. It's like a whole new person resurfaces and then there's no stopping him. And, when they've made it far enough from the city's crowded streets, that's when it gets way better. Jisung feels the thrill, the excitement and the anxiety, all of these combined, flowing through him, feels the anticipation, the need for even more in his bones. His heartbeat increases at the same time with the speed and he feels euphoric. If he's feeling this much, he can't imagine how it is for the other.  
There's a grin plastered onto Minho's face that gets wider with each loud shout of encouragement coming from Jisung, the type of smile that rarely adorns his features; it's honest, carefree and possibly the most of his true self Jisung's seen till now. So, for the rest of the ride, he indulges himself and takes in as much as he can, since he knows it's not meant to last for too long.

  
  
His gaze falls back on the older and he's brought back to the actual situation when Minho finally speaks, throwing what's left of his cigarette away and turning to Jisung just to mock his previous question and of course, avoid to answer. "Are the people you fuck around with not enough? Why do I have to be one of them too?"

That earns a small laugh and Jisung moves around a bit, until he sits upright and has his head resting on the seat too, a few inches apart from Minho's. "It's not the same with you, I told you before. I haven't figured you out... Not entirely at least." When the other rolls his eyes and moves as if to look away, Jisung already has a hand on his cheek, forcing him to stay right there and stare back at him. "Besides... You're the most exciting one."

Minho snorts at that stupid answer, grabbing his hand and pushing it away from his face. "I was right about you."

  
It's supposed to be a mutter, a confirmation to himself more than anything else, but Jisung still hears it. The soft, teasing smile that was there falls a little as he realizes what the older's talking about. But he won't let that put him off. "Say it. It's not like I care. Just like you, I do what I've got to get by." Jisung's been called a lot of names these past years. Mole, spy, bait, whatever. All of them could be considered true after all, so he never bothered too much with that matter and frankly, what others had to say about him...He couldn't care less about that. What did manage to strike him most was the older's first impression of him. The first words Minho addressed him, in fact - " _I don't fuck around with prostitutes."_ Since then, it's been one of Jisung's top priorities to change that and, much to his delight and satisfaction, it only took Minho two weeks to take those words back and do exactly that - fuck around with prostitutes, if that was what he thought of Jisung.

It's sometime later when his voice snaps Jisung out of his thoughts and, as he locks eyes with the older, he can see a slight trace of remorse there and it's in his voice too when he asks next. "Have you... Have you ever tried to get out of this?"

_More times than I'd like to admit._

  
"No." Is what he says out loud, giving Minho a serious look. Then, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling the older into his space, he tries to sound as stern as possible, to explain one thing once and for all. "You do realize that I can kill you for even thinking about it? What part of once inside, there's no way out don't you get? You've already seen what happens if you try to find one, haven't you?" He searches the older's eyes for a few moments, hoping that he's got the message. Then, he lets go and moves his legs away from his lap too as he leans back against his seat, heaving a sigh. Minho gets out shortly after, to smoke some more and leave Jisung alone with his thoughts. It's already the most they've talked in one day. Usually they go right at it, the need to take their anger, stress and frustration out on someone, somehow, being too strong in them both to leave room for conversation.  
It doesn't sit right with Jisung, but still, it'd be the third time to get dismissed, if he does try again. He lets Minho be, waits for him in silence and, when the other tells him that he'll drop him off home, he replies with: "Forget that. Drop me off at the first club you see."

So maybe he does try again, choosing another route. And surely, Minho's jaw is clenching as he turns and stares at him with questioning eyes, brows furrowed. Without waiting for him to actually ask anything, Jisung tries to put it simply. "I'll find someone else who'll get the job done, because it seems like you won't tonight. In fact I don't think you can get anything done properly, judging by those bruises." He catches the faintest flicker of both irritation and amusement on Minho's face and the older's eyes stay on him a bit longer, moving from his own to his mouth, making Jisung believe that he'll finally do something more than just tease and stare.

...Only for him to look away as fast as he's laid eyes on him, smirking with sheer mischief. "Fine."

Jisung's really at his limit; this game of push and pull of theirs, it may be fun, but not when he's been pent up for the whole day.  
 _Damn it._  
The thing is that he could easily find someone else, he knows he can, but it's this stupidly attractive bruised red haired idiot he wants. It's the feeling of his hands clutching his sides that gets Jisung hot all over embarrassingly fast. There's something about the older's fingers digging possessively under his clothes and into his skin, squeezing tighter and pulling him closer towards him with each thrust, like he never wants to let go, even after they're done. It's the marks that never have time to fade away since Minho won't let that happen. He doesn't remember a time when he's been wanted like this and not treated like some disposable item, like he's treated by most, if not all of the men and women he's bound to lure and then take from do. And right now that's what Jisung needs - Minho to show him that he _is_ wanted. Just imagining it sends a shiver down his spine and he has to press his thighs together to not let Minho see how badly affected he is without even a single touch of his. It takes a lot of effort to not press down his own palm against his groin and get himself off there and then.

Minutes pass and he realizes, even with such thoughts clouding his mind, that Minho's still in the same place, unmoving and staring...  
When he looks up to meet his eyes, ready to ask why the fuck they're still here, in the middle of nowhere, he catches those fiery eyes on him. Jisung almost whimpers. "Wha- What are you waiting for?" All coherent thoughts have left his mind a long time ago and probably that's why Jisung brings his hand down, pressing against the hardness there. Minho's eyes move so fast, from scanning his face to following Jisung's hand and his small, desperate movements, that it almost makes him laugh. He is in no position to laugh, though.

He sees the flash of hunger and need mirrored on the older's face and that snarky comment he's about to blurt out never makes it out, since Minho cups the back of his neck, tilts his head and forces him to move forward, their mouths meeting in a mess of a kiss. The moan Jisung lets out the second that happens is beyond humiliating, the sound of it revrebating inside the car.  
The older wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him close, until Jisung's settled on his thighs, finally getting the friction he's been needing. It's not enough, not even when Minho presses one of his thighs upwards, to meet his frantic movements; not even when he pulls back from the kiss and starts placing kisses all over Jisung's skin as the latter tangles a hand in his hair, to keep him as close as possible to himself, breathing heavily. He wants more, no, _he deserves_ more after being denied for so long, and that's what he asks for as he manages to let out an almost whispered: "Please, _please_ , just... Take me somewhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so, so much for the comments and kudos, in fact for all the support on the last part!!!🥺🥺🥺 i appreciate it so much and it rlly motivated me to turn this into some connected one shots or something like that anyway 
> 
> on another note, i have to confess that i know basically nothing about gangs or car races and this probably sucks (i'm just a stressed student waiting for uni to start xD) all i know is from shows and fics sooooo don't take this too seriously idek what i'm doing??? :")
> 
>   
> once again, thank you❣


End file.
